The inauguration
by MissCullen90
Summary: When the others are out hunting, what happens between Carlisle and Bella in Carlisle's office? One-shot. M for adult themes and sexual content.


I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

This is what happens when I have too much free time. There's a link to the clothes Bella is wearing on my profile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Inaguration

CPOV

I sat in my study looking out through the small (and only) window that was in there. The sun was shining today and the whole family, except me and Bella had went out hunting. It had been almost 50 years since Bella's change. Renesmee had grown up, married Jacob and was now living with him in Florida. Since she didn't have the same "sparkling effect" as the rest of us she could walk outside in the sun without gathering any unnecessary attention.

Bella's appetite hadn't changed much since she was turned, in fact she could now pretty much ignore her thirst and therefore she didn't hunt as much as the rest of the family. I had just come home from a long shift at the hospital in New Hampshire, which was where we were living now, and was writing down the events of the day in my diary.

I could hear Bella walking around on the top floor of the house and I wondered what she was up to. She normally didn't make much noise but it seemed as if she was looking for something and was in a hurry. Suddenly the sound stopped. I figured that she must have found what she was looking and didn't think more about it.

A few minutes later however there was a knock on the door that startled me. How did I not hear the person coming? I frowned and closed my computer.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened and in stepped Bella. Suddenly my pants were uncomfortably tight.

Bella was wearing a short black dress with a deep cleavage and red fuck-me heels. When my eyes had taken in her entire appearance I swallowed loudly.

_Well fuck me._

I adjusted myself in my seat and I saw Bella's lips twitch up in a smirk.

"What can I do for you Bella?"

Bella closed the door behind her and walked up to my desk and sat on it. She bit her bottom lip before she started talking.

"Well, I was all alone and I thought that maybe you could use some company?"

"Ehm, right company," I said and cleared my throat. "Sure, why not?"

Bella smiled and jumped down from the desk and went to stand by the window. I forced a smile and opened up my computer and went back to writing again. I didn't write much since my mind was, uhm, otherwise distracted, but at least it would seem to Bella that I wasn't as affected by her as I really was.

I was wrong.

Suddenly I felt my shirt being ripped from me. Fingers touched my shoulders lightly and then proceeded down my chest. I groaned, not even bothering to try to hide it.

I heard a small giggle from behind me and the hands quickly disappeared I was just about to turn around to give her a "donotstartwhatyoucannotfinish-look" when I felt soft lips against my ear.

"It's been a while since last time Carlisle," she purred and I felt myself getting even harder.

Only a few years after Bella's change we had told her the only secret about our family she did not already know. We all had our soulmates but none of us found that sex was something you had to have with that person exclusively. We all loved each other, just in different ways and having sex with each others was just a way for us to express that love more physically. Of course she had been a bit hesitant to the idea first but after a while she seemed to warm up to it. Now she had been part of our little secret for fourty years, however there had been several months since she and I had been together. Too long, if you ask me.

Bella walked around the chair so that she was now standing in front of me. She looked delicious and I couldn't wait to have her.

She dropped down on her knees in front of me and brushed her hands against the bulge that had formed in my pants.

"Well, well, Carlisle. You have been naughty, haven't you?" (Not mine, quote from Breaking Dawn chapter 32, belongs to S. Meyer)

"Ungh," was all my mind could muster because at the same time as she spoke she pulled down the zipper, pulled my pants and boxers of me and quickly took my cock in her hand.

She looked at me through her eyelashes seductively and suddenly swirled her tounge around the head, before she licked off the pre-cum that had gathered there.

"Please," I gasped, not being able to form a complete sentence.

Suddenly her tongue was gone but before I even had time to register what she was doing she'd taken my entire length in her mouth.

"Oh God, Bella, Jesus, no don't, ungh, don't stop… I... Oh God."

She started sucking and bobbed her head up and down. It was one of the most erotic sights I had ever seen and I knew that if I didn't make her stop I would come all too soon like some teenager.

I reached down and lightly pinched Bella's left nipple causing her to gasp and release my cock. I swiftly lift her up and placed her on my lap, lacing my hand in her hair and crashing my lips down on hers. She responded eagerly and opened her mouth to me. Our tounges fought for dominance but soon enough I won and explored her mouth even more. She moaned and I suddenly relized that there was too much fabric separating her body from mine.

"Bella baby, you've got too much clothes on"

I ripped her dress of not caring if Alice would be pissed at me. As soon as it was of a small gasp slipped out through my lips. She was wearing a black lace bra and a matching thong, and she looked positively edible. Bella bit her lips self-consciously.

"You like it?" she asked timidly.

I couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was so insecure about her self. I took her head between my hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Bella, you are one of the sexiest women in the world and to me you always look beautiful, never doubt that."

She blushed and looked away.

"You know," I continued. "I actually think Edward will be extremely jealous when I provide him with this mental image when he comes back from the hunt."

She looked back at me and smirked.

"However," I said. "This has to go too, it's going to be in the way for the things I'd planned to do to you."

I quickly discarded her underwear too and claimed her mouth in a fierce kiss. We were both naked now and I could feel how wet she was.

"Oh God Bella, you're positively dripping," I said before inserting a finger in her pussy.

She moaned and let her head drop down on my shoulder at the same time as I added a second finger.

"Carlisle" she panted. "Don't stop… don't.. ungh… don't ever stop."

I smiled and replied huskily in her ear.

"Wasn't planning on doing so either."

I felt a shudder go through her body and her walls were starting to clench around my fingers. I abruptly pulled them out earning a pout from Bella.

"I want to be inside you when you come," I explained while positioning myself at her entrance.

Bella grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my head towards her. At the same time as our lips met I sheathed myself inside her. We both moaned at the sensation but I quickly started moving in and out of her, earning small sounds from her that made me even more turned on than I was before. If that was even possible. Soon enough Bella also started moving, pushing down on me at the same time as I was thrusting up.

It didn't take long until I could feel Bella's movements becoming erratic and I knew she was close.

"Carlisle, I'm so close," she said at the same time as I pushed myself even deeper inside of her. We both groaned simultaneously and I knew I was getting close too.

I thrust even harder and Bella screamed.

"Carlisle!"

Her walls clenched down on me and that was more than I could take. I came, and I came hard.

After we both had finished our orgasms we laid still, not because we needed rest (we're vampires for crying out loud) but just to enjoy the post-orgasmnic sensation. I was still inside her and she didn't make any moves to get off me. After a few minutes Bella broke the silence.

"So, have you ever had sex on you desk before?" she said smugly.

"No," I said with a smirk. "But there's a first for everything."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! This is my first lemon so please tell me what you think!


End file.
